The Bet
by Jaaannn
Summary: Albus and Scorpius make a bet about a girl that's important to both of them. Who wins? And what are the consequences? And how does the girl in question feel when she finds out? (Rated M for language and later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, yes I am still alive, albeit barely. School has been kicking my ass, but I have vacation now, and since I have been toying with this idea for a story for a while now, I finally have time to write it! I don't know how long this story will be, because it just writes itself in my head. Anyway a few notes for the story itself: Lily is in her Fourth year, Albus is in his Sixth and James in his Seventh. Lily is 15 years old, Albus 17 and James 18.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Saturday, November 8th

Squinting her eyes shut, Lily tried to block out the sunlight that hit her eyes the minute Rose pulled away the curtains that kept the daylight out of the Fourth Years Girls' dormitories. "Up, up sunshine,'' her cousin sang cheerfully. ''Today is the big day! You have to kick Slytherin's butt by catching the snitch or else I lose ten galleons. I already grabbed your stuff. Get _up_!"

Groaning, Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sighing once more she got out of bed and into the bathroom. After she undressed she got into the shower and turned on the water. Today was their second match of the year, and it was them against Slytherin. Being seeker this year, Lily had a great responsibility, and she didn't plan on letting her team- and the rest of her house- down. Turning off the shower she changed into her uniform and grabbed her broom before she walked down the stairs, into the common room.

''There you are! Come on, let's get you some breakfast,'' Rose said excitedly. Lily laughed and walked down to the Great Hall with her cousin. Sitting down next to her classmates, Lily grabbed some oat meal and filled her goblet with Pumpkin Juice.

"Are you ready for today, Lil?" Lily turned to see Emma Longbottom sitting down next to her. Lily nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. James has made us train outrageously hard the past few weeks, I don't remember him being this stressed since he had to take his OWLS and he was afraid he wouldn't make it."

Emma smiled. "He was being quite ridiculous back then. By the way, have you heard about the bet?" Lily shook her head. "I have heard about Rose betting with a few Ravenclaws, but I'm guessing that's not the bet you mean." Emma made a gesture with her hands. "You're right. I'm not sure what it's all about, but I know Scorp and Albus have a bet going on. Something do to with a girl, I believe." Lily shrugged. Scorpius and Albus always had something going on. They had become friends on the train ride before they started their first year, and had yet to be separated since then. Even the fact that Scorpius was a Slytherin and Albus a Gryffindor didn't stop them pulling pranks, making homework and sneaking out at night.

Lily and Emma chatted a bit longer before Lily excused herself and walked out of the hall and outside to the pitch. "Hey Little Potter, wait up!"

Lily groaned and her heart jumped up a little. There was only one person who called her that. "Hello, Scorpius. Come to check up on the competition?" She teased lightly.

Scorpius slowed down 'till he was next to her and laughed. "Why, do I need to? Has sweet little Jamie finally decided to get you in shape?" Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"You know he hates when you call him that. Just as much as I hate you calling me Little Potter." She huffed. "I'm not little."

Scorpius looked down at the girl beside him. With his 6'2 he was quite a bit taller than Lily was at 5'5.

"If you say so, little one. But okay, what would you want me to call you?" Lily scoffed. "How about my name? Lily?" Scorpius laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, no can do. Everybody calls you that, and because I'm special, I want to have a special name for you.'' He was quiet for a minute. "How many people call you Lily Luna?" Lily thought for a moment. "Only my parents when they're mad at me," she answered. Scorpius smiled brightly. "Well it's settled then, I'll call you Lily Luna from now on."

Lily grinned. "Much better." They could already see the pitch from afar. "Oh, by the way, Emma told me about some kind of bet you and my dear brother have going on? What's it about this time? Does the loser have to sneak into Hogsmeade to get Firewhiskey? The winner gets the other's complete collection of Chocolate Frogs Cards? Don't tell me one of you has to take a love potion again, it was awful to see you follow McGonagall all day long, trying to convince her you were in love with her," Lily rambled.

Scorpius smiled, his best friends' sister was adorable when she rambled. And not only when she rambled. Since a few months, Scorpius had found himself observing Lily with just a bit more interest. The way she walked when she was in a hurry, the way she frowned when she was reading something she didn't understand, how her eyes would shine when she smiled- he liked it all.

Albus, being the protective brother he was, had immediately forbidden him to go after her.

''_But why not? I'm a nice guy," Scorpius tried to convince his best friend. "Still no," Albus said. "Git." Albus sighed. "Look, you may be interested in her right now, but you don't even know if she likes you. Plus," he continued when Scorpius started to complain, "what if you do date her? It may go well for a while, but who says it'll last? She's only fifteen, and you're seventeen. We both know this is going to end in heartache, and then I'll have to choose between you two and we both know that even though you're my best friend- I'll choose Lily. And I don't want that. So, no. You can't date her." _

Scorpius understood, but it wasn't like he could turn off his feelings. So he continued to like Lily in private, and didn't talk about it with Albus anymore.

However, unbeknownst to him and Albus, Lily had developed serious feelings for the tall blond. It had started in her second year, when he had found her crying after she had had a bad fight with James. He helped her up, brought her to an empty classroom where he comforted her until she had calmed down enough to talk without breaking into sobs every few words.

When she had completely calmed down, he walked her back to her Common Room and made her promise to come find him when she ever had problems again. And that's what they did from then on. She would find Scorpius when something was bothering her, and he would come to her if he had something he couldn't talk about with Albus. They had grown close, and Lily had slowly fallen in love with him.

Not that she'd ever act on her feelings. Scorpius was a dear friend of hers, and he was her brother's best friend. Al would kill her- he still thought she was too young to date. Which was ridiculous, because when he was fifteen, he had already dated half of Gryffindor House and countless girls from other Houses.

''Nah, I'm not telling you. It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand anyway," Scorpius teased. Lily frowned. "I have two brothers and numerous male cousins, I'd like to think I know something about boys,'' she said. Scorpius shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

The two students walked the last few hundred meters to the pitch in a comfortable silence. The closer they got to the pitch, the quieter they got. Lily knew what was coming next, and it was- secretly- her favorite part of game day.

It had all started in Lily's first year. _"Good luck with your game Al, I'm going up to sit with Freddie and Louis but I'll yell for you and you'll see me and you'll be amazing!" Twele year-old Lily said to Albus. It was the first match of the year, and this year both her brothers were in the team, James as a Chaser and Albus as a Keeper. _

_Lily stood up her toes and gave Albus a kiss on the cheek. "That's for good luck, though I doubt you need it." "Hey, that's cheating!" Scorpius had heard the last part of the siblings' conversation when he came walking up to them. "No it's not," Lily said. "It's a good luck kiss, not Liquid luck." Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, but if your kisses really bring luck, you can compare the two. So, where's my good luck kiss?" Lily laughed. "You're not getting a kiss," she said. "I only kiss people who deserve it. Scorpius feigned hurt. "I don't deserve a kiss? Why, I have been such a nice person!" Lily grinned. "You are right, you deserve a kiss," she giggled. Bending down, Scorpius offered Lily his cheek, and Lily gave him a hard peck on the cheek. Then she blushed and started to walk away. "Good luck, you two!"_

Even after three years, it was still tradition. Lily would give Albus a kiss, and Scorpius would demand one as well. After a few moments of bickering, Lily always gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

They stopped near the pitch. Lily had to go to the right for the female changing rooms, and Scorpius had to go left. "So, do I have to go through the humiliating act of begging for your kiss, or can you just give it to me so I still have some remains of my dignity when I walk away from here?" Scorpius began. Looking around, he smirked. "Albus isn't here, so technically, I don't have to compete with him whether I deserve it or not. I'm the only one here, really," Scorpius babbled. He hated that he did this, but saying it made him realize there really was no one here. Just Lily and he. _Oh, the possibilities._

Lily had realized this far before Scorpius had, but she was determined to not let him know that. "Well, I suppose you're right. I could just give you your good-luck kiss, but it's so much fun to hear you beg that I'm not sure if I want to," Lily mocked. Scorpius raised his brow. "Careful now, Potter," he lightly scolded. "I might just accidentally knock you off your precious broom if I don't get my luck today."

Lily laughed. "Well, we don't want that, do we? I guess you'll have to ask nicely, then.'' Scorpius looked down before he met her eyes. "Lily, lovely, beautiful, sweet Lily. Can I please, please have my good luck kiss?" Lily gulped as she stared into his eyes but quickly gathered herself. Standing up straight she answered him. "Of course you can."

She didn't know how it happened, but when she brought her lips to Scorpius' cheek, he turned his head so that she completely missed his cheek. Their lips briefly met before Lily pulled away as she gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to- I mean you turned your head and I- I wasn't," Lily stuttered, while focusing her eyes on her shoes.

Scorpius, meanwhile, wasn't listening at all. Lily's lips had left his brain all fuzzy and his lips were still tingling. He saw that Lily's cheeks had flushed red in embarrassment and that she was shuffling nervously. "Look, Lil, I'm sorry too. I didn't know you were already- you know. Let's just.. let's just forget about it alright?" He scratched the back of his head again while he looked at her.

Lily breathed a sigh of partly relief and partly sadness. "Yes. I'd like that. Er, good luck with your game," she finished lamely. Scorpius laughed out loud. "After a good luck kiss like that, I don't doubt kicking your Lion's ass," he teased. Lily laughed. "We'll just see about that, my friend." She then ran off to the pitch. _Godric,_ she thought, _I need someone to talk to._

_A/N: And? How did you like it? Leave me a review with your ideas and I might just put them into my story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! I thought this one was cute, let me know if you agree ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

November 8th

"Lil what was _up_ with you today? You weren't into the game at _all _and you barely caught the snitch before that creepy Daley-guy got ahold of it. You're lucky _someone_ Confunded him," Rose rambled while she and Lily headed back to the castle.

The game had ended just a few minutes ago, with a close win for Gryffindor. The girls decided to head back to the castle early, because the game had lasted almost the entire afternoon and both of them wanted to warm up. Well, Rose wanted to warm up. Lily wanted to wash the sweat off of her.

"Rose! You _Confunded_ Daley?" Lily laughed out loud. Not many people knew, but even though Rose took after her mother in the brain-department, that girl was definitely part Weasley.

Laughing, Rose shook her head. "Not me, who do you think I am? I had Dominique do it. She doesn't care about Quidditch that much anyway and she was bored as hell. Plus, she owed me five galleons from that bet from last summer," Rose explained.

Lily smiled at her cousin's explanation, but when she looked ahead and she saw Scorpius run to catch up with her brother her smile faltered.

Rose was right, she hadn't been focused at all. Or rather, she wasn't focused at the game. Scorpius had gotten all her attention during the match, and that almost cost Gryffindor the win this time.

Sighing, Lily doubted if she should tell Rose about her and Scorpius' ''kiss." Rose was one of the few who knew about her feelings, and Lily trusted her cousin completely.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Rose started to say goodbye to go sit with her friend and Lily wanted to head up to the fifth floor to take a nice, cleaning bath or shower.

"Rose, wait," Lily said. "Can I talk to you later? I have something I need to talk to you about. It's got to do with the match and my lack of concentration," she explained when Rose widened her eyes in worry.

Rose nodded: "Sure, do you want to meet me at the library after dinner?" Lily smiled. "That'd be great. I think I'm going to head to the Prefect's Bathroom, wash all that sweat off me. Is the password still _pulchritudo venit ab intrinseco?" _When Rose nodded affirmative, Lily thanked her and turned around to start her walk to the fifth floor.

* * *

"Hey Al, wait up!" Scorpius walked a bit faster to catch up with Albus, who had a sour look on his face. "Congratulations on the game, man," he said to Albus. "No, congratulations to you, you finally got what you wanted, huh," Albus said bitterly. He couldn't believe Scorpius won the bet.

He should've had more faith in his sister, and he should've never agreed to this bet to begin with. Looking at his best friend, Scorpius dropped his shoulders.

"Look, if it's really that big of a problem we can just forget about -," he started.

"No," interrupted Albus him, "no, you're right. You won. I just have to stop acting like a baby. Lil's fifteen, and even though I don't like it, I know she can make her own choices now," he admitted. "Of course, I'm still hoping she rejects you," he joked. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Albus didn't make too big of a problem out of it, because he was going to ask Lily out. He just had to find out a way how to make his feelings for her known. Oh, and he had to found out if she felt the same way about him, of course.

* * *

Completely engrossed in her own thoughts, Lily didn't notice when someone came to stand next to her at the staircase. "Good game, Lily Luna." Lily jumped in alarm, causing her to lose balance. Scorpius easily caught her arms and kept her on her feet. "Wow, I didn't know I had such an effect on you," he joked. Lily blushed. "You wish. It's just your face. People get nightmares about that, you know," she teased back.

Scorpius feigned hurt. "My, my, miss Potter. If you hadn't kissed me this morning, I might have thought you didn't like me." Rose fake-gasped in horror. "How _dare_ you bring that up! I thought we both agreed on keeping that a secret we'd take to the grave with us," she mocked.

Suddenly, the stairs shook and stopped mid-air. Lily and Scorpius both groaned. "Damn it!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I forgot these were the Stopping Stairs."

Lily shook her head. "I'm blaming my uncles for this," she sighed.

In their fifth year, Fred and George Weasley had already started to come up with ideas for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop, but since they had no personal space to test their products, they had chosen to test it on various objects in the castle.

Their "Stopping Stairs Stick" was one of their first successful products. It was easy to apply. You got a Stopping Stairs Stick and hid it under one of the steps of the moving stairs. When there were two people from different Houses on the stairs, the stairs stopped and the two had to repeat the exact things they did when they spoke with each other last time. After that was done, the stairs started to move again and the students could continue their way.

For some students, this could be hard because they didn't talk on a regular basis and thus didn't know what they had done the last time they interacted. For other students, like Lily and Scorpius right now, this could be extremely embarrassing because the last time they had seen each other, they had said and done things that they weren't proud of. In conclusion: if you had bad luck, you could be stuck on the stairs for hours on end.

"Why is this stick still under one of the steps, anway? It's been what- twenty years since our parents graduated? How come none of the teachers have removed it yet?" Scorpius asked.

"Because my family is so mischievous that they made the stick invisible after it's placed. Plus I think that the teachers partly let it sit for their own fun," Lily explained.

The two of them sat down at the steps and stayed quiet for a while. Lily didn't dare looking up or next to her, so instead she focused her eyes on the paintings that hung along the wall. She heard Scorpius scrape his throat and her heart started to pick up speed.

Scorpius breathed in deeply. "Well, I guess we both know what we've got to do, huh," he said awkwardly.

Lily's cheeks started to burn. She looked at Scorpius. "Yeah, I guess so," she shyly said. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel her cheeks getting pinker by the second. This was it. Scorpius and she were going to kiss again, and this time- it would be on purpose. She silently thanked her uncles for their genius invention.

Scorpius didn't dare looking into Lily's eyes. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Now he would find out if she liked him back or not. Finally, when he looked down at Lily, he decided to just go for it. He raised his hand to tuck back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and let his hand rest on her cheek. Bending down slowly, he carefully pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

Lily opened her eyes in surprise when the kiss lasted longer than it had that morning. She saw Scorpius had his eyes closed, and when he pressed a bit harder, she closed her eyes, too, and kissed him back.

Scorpius groaned appreciatively and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily's arms lifted around his neck as if they knew it was where they belonged.

The both of them didn't even realize the stairs had started moving again until they banged against the wall with a loud crack. Dazed, they pulled away from each other.

Before Scorpius could even blink his eyes back into focus, Lily had made a run for the Prefect's bathroom.

Almost shouting the password, she ran through the door and slammed it shut. She started to peel off her uniform with shaky fingers, but before she had even lifted her jumper over her head her knees gave out and she dropped onto the floor, tears slowly falling out of her eyes.

What had she done? Why had she kissed Scorpius? Scorpius was a smart guy. He would've figured it out by now. Right this minute, he knew she was in love with him. Because she kissed him back_. Merlin, she was so stupid._

After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to the pool like tub. Searching for a relaxing scent, she turned on the tap with lavender soap in it and let the water fill the bat. After she took the rest off her clothes off, she carefully stuck her feet in the water to check the temperature. Turning the water a bit more warm, she grabbed a few towels and a sponge and checked the water again. When she found out the temperature was to her liking she threw in some Weasley Wizard Wheezes Bubble Pops and climbed into the tub. Sitting so that her whole body was completely under water, she let her head fall down on one of the bath pillows and closed her eyes.

She just had to think this through. Yes, she kissed Scorpius- but he had kissed her, too. Her eyes shot open when she realized where her thoughts were going. _Scorpius kissed her, too._

A small smile formed on her lips. Maybe, just maybe, this could mean he had feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

November 8th

_Well, that was interesting,_ Scorpius thought while he slowly got up and resumed his walk to the fifth floor. _Yeah, and stupid_, added the little voice in the back of his head. Scorpius groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Fine. It probably hadn't been the best idea to just kiss her, but in his defence- she had kissed him back.

After he walked the last few steps he reached the Fifth Floor. When he turned to the right, he walked past the door to the Prefect's Bathroom. He stood still for a minute and heard water running. Doubting if he should knock, he voted against it and turned around to walk to the Dungeons. He would just take a shower in the dormitories, then.

When he reached the wall that guarded the entrance to the Common Room, he had gone over the incident a million times. He came to the conclusion that Lily was at least attracted to him because she had kissed him back. He also came to the conclusion that he had no idea how he was going to face her again, because he could already feel the awkwardness dawn on him as he thought about it.

"Yo, Scorp. What's got your face all sour?" Ariadna Zabini looked up from the Potions Book she was reading when she heard Scorpius stamp through the Common Room.

"Nothing," Scorpius murmured. Ariadna scoffed. "Yeah right. You look like you ate a lemon. I mean, I get that you're bummed out about losing the game but dude, you almost look unattractive," she joked.

Scorpius couldn't help but smiling at her words. Growing up together, he and Ariadna had been like siblings since they were two years old. "Don't tell your boyfriend you think I'm attractive," he warned her.

"Oh please," she laughed, "you thought I meant that? I was just trying to get that look off your face."

"Very funny, we both know you think I'm irresistible," he smirked.

Ariadna threw her hands in the air in surrender. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I am so, so, so in love with your face. Please let me kiss it!" She laughed and jumped up to attack Scorpius, who made a run for it through the Common Room.

"Hey, stay away from my girlfriend, will ya!?" Ariadna bumped into Scorpius when he abruptly stopped. He turned around to see Thomas Walsh leaning against the wall, watching his friends acting like ten year-olds.

"Ah, I'm sorry mate, Scorpius said. "Ariadna just confessed that she loves me." Ariadna hit him in the chest. "Liar," she scolded. She walked over to Thomas.

"Don't worry babe, I'm only in love with his _face_," she teased. When Thomas raised an unimpressed eyebrow she let out a giggle and ran over to him. Flinging her arms around his neck she playfully kissed his cheek.

"I'm only kidding sweetheart, you're the only one I love and the only one I'm attracted to," she said with a big smile on her face.

Thomas smiled. "Fine, I believe you." Then he kissed his girlfriend full on the lips, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her toes off the floor.

Scorpius pretended to gag. "Get a room you two, you make me sick."

Ariadna stuck her tongue out. "Please, like you wouldn't do the exact same thing with Lily if you finally grew some balls and asked her out," she mocked.

"Yeah, man. When are you going to do something about it? Or is her big brother still scaring you?" Thomas snickered. Scorpius shot him an unimpressed look. "I'm working on it," he replied.

He was not going to tell them about his and Lily's kiss on the stairs. Mostly because Ariadna would probably smack him for behaving like an ass, and partly because he didn't want to talk about it yet.

"I'm working on it," he curtly replied. "Oh wait that's right! You won that bet today," Ariadna said. "When are you going to ask her?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. I have to find out how she feels about me, first," he said. Ariadna nodded in understanding. "That does sound like a good plan. Though I'm pretty sure she likes you,'' she said. When Scorpius raised his brow questioningly she dramatically closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please, the girl has it bad for you," she explained. "Every time I see the two of you talk, she blushes. I see her look at you during meals, and she gives you that stupid good luck kiss before every match. That's not something you do for just a guy. Plus, she's fifteen and what I hear from others, she's Fourth Year's hottie, but she hasn't had one boyfriend yet," Ariadna ended her speech.

Scorpius looked sceptical. He wanted to believe his friend, but he wasn't sure. "Well, not everybody starts dating at thirteen," he said with a look at Thomas and Ariadna. "No, maybe not," started Thomas, "but dude, she might start dating soon and you're gonna be pissed as fuck if it's someone else than you."

Ariadna nodded. "He's right, you better ask her soon, or you'll have missed your chance." "Fine," Scorpius grumbled. "I'll go talk to her tomorrow." _By then, she must have her thoughts sorted. _He hoped, at least.

* * *

"Hey," Rose said when she saw Lily waiting for her in front of the library. "Hi," Lily smiled. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Rose asked. Lily looked around and then grabbed Rose's hand. "Not here, come on I know a place," she said.

By the time they sat down in the empty classroom, Rose could hardly keep quiet.

"Well, tell me! I've been worrying and thought about every single situation. I swear I almost thought something must've happened to our family but that wouldn't make sense because then someone would have told me," she rambled on.

Lily took a deep breath and decided to just throw it out. "Scorpius and I kissed," she said. When Rose stopped talking abruptly and looked at her with wide-open eyes Lily giggled nervously and added "twice."

"WHAT?!" Rose jumped up from her chair with a big smile on her face. "When?!" After a please-be-less-loud-look from Lily she sat back down and continued asking. "Sorry, but this is.. Lil this is big! When did you kiss? And who kissed who? And how come I only hear of this now!"

Lily's face took on an amused expression at her cousin's excitement. "Well, the first time was an accident, really. It was right before the match this morning," she started. She saw Rose practically bouncing in her seat and continued. "Um, well you know how I always give Al and Scor a good luck kiss?" Rose nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Now, you see Albus wasn't there this morning and when I went to give Scorpius his kiss he turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips," she explained. "But it was really short and an accident and we both got really awkward so I just apologized and went to the locker room."

When Rose squealed Lily covered her ears with a smile on her face. "That explains so much! Because I already thought you were looking at Scorpius a lot but I figured you were just looking at him because you like him, not because you guys _kissed_. But continue, because you said you kissed twice." Lily nodded.

"Yes, the second time was right after you went into the Great Hall after the match and I wanted to take a bath in the Prefects Bathroom. I was walking and then Scorpius suddenly was next to me cut we didn't remember that we were walking on the Stopping Stairs. Well, we sat down and we talked a bit and then Scorp said something like "we know what we gotta do now" and I was so nervous Rose I mean hello- I've liked the guy since I was twelve! So I just closed my eyes and then I felt him brush away a strand of hair and the next second his lips were on mine but that's not the weirdest part because I expected that," Lily said, panting a bit.

Rose looked at Lily and slowly nodded her head. "He kissed you, and now you're confused," she read Lily's mind. "Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean, what does this mean? Does he like me, too? Or was this just a kiss because he wanted to make sure we'd get off that stairs? And why-" "Woah, hold on," Rose cut off Lily mid-sentence. "You mean you didn't talk about it?" When she saw her cousin's cheeks get pink and Lily didn't look at her, she took a step closer. "Lily? What are you not telling me?" She asked.

After fifteen years of being close to each other and four years of living in the same house, Rose could immediately tell when and if Lily was lying or not telling her something. And right now, her cousin was keeping crucial information from her. "Um, you see, well I," Lily stammered. Then she seemed to gather her Gryffindor courage. "After we kissed I was so confused that I kind of ran away."

Rose brought her hands to her forehead. "Oh Lil, I love you, but you're such a dummy sometimes," she said. Lily let out a laugh. "I know. It was stupid but I didn't know what to do! It was extremely awkward!" Rose lifted her hands from her head and laid them down on the desk in front of her. "Well, you know you've got to talk to him sometime soon, right?" She asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah you're right. I'll see if I can talk to him sometime tomorrow."

A/N: a lot of conversation this time, I know. I'm just trying to set the characters a bit I guess. Anyway- what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took a while to update. I've been working on this chapter for over three weeks. Partly because I was busy with school (my results are not as planned and/or hoped) and partly because I found this a hard chapter to write, and I'm still not completely satisfied with how it is, but I can't find out what I could improve so I decided to upload. So yes, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own not one thing.**

November 12th.

"Hey Scorp, can I talk to you for a minute?" Even though Lily had promised Rose to talk to Scorpius as soon as possible, she had been avoiding him the past few days. When she plucked up the courage the first time, she turned around and ran the minute she saw him. After that, she made sure she was never alone, and if she was she was hidden safely under the Cloak of Invisibility.

Scorpius had noticed her missing. He saw her with her friends and during meals, but he never seemed to be able to catch her alone. Every time he saw her red hair in the hallways he would walk faster, but he could swear she just disappeared. He figured it had something to do with Albus whining about his Invisibility Cloak going missing.

"Yeah, sure, you wanna go somewhere private?" Scorpius said while he smirked a bit. Lily blushed. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Looking around, Lily noticed they were on the Seventh Floor. "Come on, I know a place where we can talk." She took his hand and lead them to the other side of the hall, where they stopped in front of a thick, plain stone wall. Letting go of Scorpius' hand, she took two steps closer to the wall and closed her eyes.

_I need a place where I can talk to Scorpius. I need a place where I can talk to Scorpius. I need a place where I can talk to Scorpius. _"Lily Luna what are you do-", Scorpius started to say before he slowly closed his mouth. A big door had appeared on the wall, and it opened when Lily pushed her hand against it. She laughed when she turned her head and saw the surprised look on Scorpius' face.

"Yes, my dear friend. The Room of Requirements really does exist," she teased.

_After the war, when everything was cleaned up and restored, the Staff decided to keep the Room a secret. Most adults agreed, though they still told their children bedtime stories that involved the Room of Requirements. _

_Harry and Ginny had never been one for secrets, and thus they never ended their stories with _''unfortunately, the Room burned down during the final battle.'' _They just told their children that the Room was still there and would show itself when one was in need. _

_This meant that all three of the Potter children had roamed the Castle in their free hours; looking for the most magical place they knew about. Both James and Albus had found its location when they were in need of a place to hide from jealous girlfriends, and Lily found the Room when she needed a break from all the stares she got in her second year. She was, after all, the famous only daughter Harry Potter would ever get._

Scorpius followed Lily into the room and looked around. They had stepped into a round room with a dark wood floor, a big, comfy couch with pillows and blankets and a coffee table with a stash of magazines on it. The walls were coloured a deep sea blue, and he could see a few gold accents here and there. When he breathed in deeply, he swore he could smell vanilla and some sort of flowers.

When he looked at Lily, he could see she was nervous. "I always come here when I need a break," she explained. She gestured her hand at the wall and the couch. "This is my favourite setting." He smiled at her pink cheeks. Obviously, she hadn't taken much people here. Maybe he was the only one. His last thought made him feel warm inside.

Looking at her once more, he knew she wasn't going to take the first step. He thought for a minute and decided she needed to relax first. He sat down at the couch and grabbed a magazine. Pretending to read, he waited until he felt her sit down next to him and waited until she had also grabbed a magazine.

Ten minutes later, he realized he had been staring at the same page for five minutes, so he scraped his throat and threw the magazine on the table. "So," he started. "Have you heard about Kirley Duke's son? They say he's going to pick up where his father left off. Got a whole bunch of musicians and stuff," he said. Lily looked at him and slowly raised an eyebrow. Merlin, he wanted to kiss her when she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Okay look this is awkward for me, too, Lily Luna," he sighed. Looking down at his feet he decided to just be straight with her and throw out what he wanted to say without dancing around the subject. He knew how much she hated that.

"All I know is that I don't want things to be uneasy between us because I really, really like you," he confessed. He looked up at Lily when he heard her small gasp. When his eyes met hers, he could read everything she wanted to say in them. She liked him, too, she wanted to be with him, she had loved the kisses. He knew what to do now. He smiled and grabbed Lily's hand in his. "Lily Luna Potter, will you go out on a date with me?" Lily giggled and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," she said.

Scorpius smiled an actual smile, not his Malfoy-smirk, and ran his thumb over Lily's knuckles. "You know," he said, "I really want to kiss you right now."

He took Lily's smile as a yes and leaned in to press his lips against hers. When he felt her kiss him back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her on his lap. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands go through his hair before she rest them on his shoulders.

His arms moved over her back, drawing her closer, feeling her. She tasted divine; there was no word he could think of to describe it better. She tasted like the first day of spring or a glass of water after a long training. He bit her bottom lip, and when she opened up his tongue found its way into her mouth. Merlin, he never wanted to stop kissing her.

After a few minutes, Lily broke the kiss. She leaned back and grinned when she saw Scorpius' face. He opened his eyes and shot her a look. Clearly, he didn't like her decision of stopping their kiss. "What," he said when he saw Lily's face. She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. Then she grinned harder, until she was fully laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" Scorpius asked, confused. He waited until Lily had calmed down enough to answer him.

"I'm kissing Scorpius Malfoy," she smiled. He shot her a look. Obviously, her answer wasn't satisfying enough. "My brother's best friend, the boy who's been one of my best friends since I was twelve, the guy who gives me chocolate frogs every time he sees I'm feeling sad, but demands that he gets the cards," she explained. "It's just so weird," she sighed, "that I'm kissing you."

Scorpius laughed before he put his hands on her cheeks, and looked her in the eyes. "I just hope," he said, "that we'll kiss so much that it won't be weird anymore." He looked at Lily as her eyes started to shine. "Well then, why not start now?" She smiled before she leaned in and claimed his lips once more.

**A/N: please, please review. I found it quite hard to write this chapter, and I completely deleted it tons of times. Please tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, after last chapter, writing has been way easier! I wrote this one in two days, pretty quick if you ask me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

November 22th

It was early in the morning when Scorpius walked through the halls for breakfast. He booked the pitch for training early this morning, and he wanted to get there early to check the weather and set up.

He was also up early so he could get his thoughts about last week straight. He and Lily had spent the rest of the afternoon in the Room of Requirement. They talked, kissed, read, cuddled- everything. He had liked it. Merlin, had he liked it. He had liked it so much, in fact, that he had actually pouted when Lily demanded they go down for dinner. _Pouted._ Lily hadn't fell for that of course, so they left the Room and started their walk to the Great Hall. He had grabbed her hand, and his chest warmed when she laced her fingers through his, without even so much as pausing her story about Hagrid's newest pet.

He hadn't quite known what to do when they would reach the Hall. Would they walk in hand in hand? Would they go apart? Would he wait a few minutes before walking in? Luckily, Lily had saved the both of them from an awkward situation by telling him that she had left something in her dorm, and had to pick it up before she went down.

"_You don't have to wait for me," Lily said. "I'll see you at dinner." He nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand. Lily laughed at the expression at his face, and gave him a quick peck. When she wanted to turn around, she felt his hands grab her waist and the next moments his lips were on hers once more. She gave in for a few moments before she pulled back. "Someone could see us," she said. "So? I like you, you like me," Scorpius said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure nobody would be surprised." _

_Lily looked down at her feet. "You're right, but I don't know if I want everybody to know, yet. My brothers, for instance, don't even know that I like you. I would like to tell them personally, before they come running to me because they heard some second year gossip about it," she explained. Scorpius saw reason in that. "You're right. But just so you know, now that you decided we can't kiss in public, I'm going to have to surprise you. So beware," he playfully teased. Lily laughed and gave him one last kiss. Then she turned around and ran up to the portrait. After he saw her whisper the password, he resumed his walk to dinner._

During the past few days, he had surprised Lily a few times during classes and free periods. He knew her schedule, and after three years of close friendship, he knew her favourite spots to go. Besides the Room of Requirement, where she only went if she absolutely didn't want to be found, he had found her in the Library, the Astronomy Tower and near the Lake. Every time he saw her, he surprised her with a kiss and a flower.

He didn't know how much Lily knew of the meaning of various flowers, but he hoped she understood what he was doing. Every flower he gave her had a different, special meaning.

When he was younger, he and his mother would spend hours after hours in the grand garden that belonged to their house. They would take walks, and his mother would teach him things about all kinds of things. He loved it most when she talked about the different flowers in their garden.

She could talk for hours on end about one specific type; its meaning, history, places where it could be found. He also remembered the look on his mother's face when his father brought back a big bouquet when he got home from work. Her whole face would light up, her eyes started to shine and her smile was beautiful- full of love and happiness. He decided then and there that he wanted to make the woman he loved just as happy with flowers as his father made his mum.

So that's what he did. Every time he went to look for Lily, he'd made sure he found a different flower that described exactly how he felt about her, without taking it too far. He didn't want to scare her away by given her a flower that accidentally expressed true and undying love.

Yesterday, he had given her a few white violets, which meant as much as ''hurry up and tell your brothers so I can snog you in the hallways whenever I please." Given that she had laughed, she had probably understood what he meant.

_"So," Scorpius started when he sat down next to Lily in the Library, "have you told your brothers yet?" Lily put down the flower next to her parchment and closed the Potions Book she was reading. She looked at him and crossed her arms over her books. As she lay her head on her arms, Scorpius could hear her grumble a bit. "What was that?" He teased. More murmuring. "You haven't talked to them yet, have you," he said. Lily raised her head from her arms and sighed. "No," she reluctantly answered. Scorpius snickered. Of course she hadn't told them yet. He would've known if she had._

"_But you see," she said, with a apologetic face, "if I were you, I'd be happy that I haven't told them yet. Because they're going to find you and they'll probably want to know what you're doing to their little sister." Scorpius grinned at her answer. "You know I don't care about that. You tell them whenever you want to, but I would hurry up, because our date is next week and you don't want them to find out through some Hufflepuff, do you?" Lily groaned and let her head fall back on her books once more. "You're right," she admitted. "But I'm really, really not looking forward to telling them." Scorpius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. Albus is my best friend and Jamie loves me, what could possibly go wrong?"_

How wrong he had been. James hadn't reacted well to the whole situation at all. Lily had asked her brothers to meet her in the Room of Requirements after dinner to tell them what was going on. Albus had reacted like he expected- calm and understanding. The youngest Potter brother had known that his best friend had liked his sister for years, after all. James, however, hadn't known this. According to Lily, he had _''thrown a tantrum and then stomped off to find you." _

And had he found him. Scorpius had been just walking down to the Dungeons from his late dinner when he heard his name being shouted. Not that he was surprised; he had been waiting for James to confront him for days now. James had indeed demanded an explanation. What was Scorpius thinking, going around asking his sister out on dates? Did he even know what he was doing? He wasn't good enough for Lily Luna- nobody was.

Luckily, Scorpius had known James since he had befriended Albus, and he also knew that James didn't mean the things he said personally. Sure, he didn't want Lily to date him, but he didn't want Lily to date anyone.

"_Malfoy!" Scorpius turned around to see James stomping up to him, his hands balled in fists and his brow furrowed in anger. James stopped right in front of Scorpius, and the Slytherin boy took a step back, just in case. _

"_What do you think you're up to?" Scorpius looked James in the eyes. "I take it your sister talked to you?" Shouldn't have said that, James almost exploded right then and there. "Don't take this as a joke, mate. I'm serious. How can you fall for Lily, man? You've known her for four years! She's your best friend! She's mine and Albus sister!" _

_Scorpius decided to let James get his anger towards him off his chest, and then he'd try and make him see reason. He really liked Lily, and he wanted to be more than just friends. Lily already knew this, Albus knew this, and now James knew. Given that Albus wasn't here with James, the youngest Potter brother must've found peace with the fact that his best friend wanted to date his youngest sibling. _

"_Listen, James, I know that his must be a shock, but I really like Lily Luna, and I want you to know that this is not some fling, or a one-time-thing. I have liked Lily for weeks now, and I know that it won't go away," Scorpius explained. James still looked as if he didn't believe it. After a few minutes of pacing in anger and a thick silence, James stopped and looked at Scorpius. _

"_Fine. Date Lily. But know, that if you ever hurt her, I will find you. And I will hurt you, ten times as much as you hurt her." Scorpius nodded. "I'm with you on this. If I ever hurt Lily, you may hurt me back, because then I've done something incredibly wrong." _

_That seemed to work. James calmed down, his forehead relaxed, his hands fell down and the anger in his eyes disappeared._

"_So you're really serious about this?" He curiously asked. Scorpius nodded. "As serious as Filch is about running in the halls," he joked. _

_That brought a smile to James' face. Then his face got apologetic. "Listen man I'm sorry I got so angry with you, it's just.." James seemed to be looking for the right words. "Lily is my baby sister, I don't even want to think about her dating, let alone you. You've been my brother's best friend for years, and I know your dating history. I just don't want Lily to be another one of your victory's, you know," he explained. _

_Scorpius shook his head. "That's okay. I understand, I'd be protective too, if I had a younger sister. But I'm serious about Lily. I've liked her for a long time now, and I don't see it disappear any time soon. __I'm really serious about this," he said once more. James nodded. "I believe you."_

Scorpius reached the Great Hall and saw that he was one of the few students that got up early. The Gryffindor table was nearly empty, there were a few Ravenclaws sitting next to some Hufflepuffs and the only people that were seated at the Slytherin Table were three of his teammates. He grinned when he saw Thomas' tired face resting in his hands.

"Good morning, sunshine," he sarcastically sang as he sat down next to him. All Thomas could manage was a tired ''fuck off'' before he laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Scorpius barked out a laugh and filled his plate with scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast. As he filled his goblet with Pumpkin Juice he saw more of his teammates heading towards the Slytherin Table.

"Merlin, you look way too happy for a Saturday morning," Eliza Brooks said as she sat down opposite Scorpius. Scorpius just grinned and continued to eat his toast.

"I know why he looks so happy," Ariadna said as she joined the group at the table. "There are only a few things that can get him to look like that," she said, holing up a balled hand. "One of them is winning a Quidditch Match," she lifted a finger, "one of them is passing a hard exam," a second finger went up, "and I know that none of that has happened, so it must be the third thing," she raised a final finger. "He has gotten Lily to snog him," she triumphantly said. Scorpius looked disturbed. _How was it possible that girls sensed that kind of things?_

"Oh, please," Ariadna laughed. "I've known you since you were a baby. I notice these kind of things." Scorpius shook his head. "Fine," he said after he finished his toast. "You know me well. Now hurry up with and get your ass at the pitch. Training starts in twenty minutes." With that, he stood up, flicked his middle finger against Thomas' head and turned around to start his walk to the pitch.

A/N: I looked it up and White Violets ''say'': 'Let's take a chance.' I figured this would go well with Scorpius desire to go out in public. (Plus I find it dead romantic if a guy gives a girl flowers that have a meaning.)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it's been ages since I updated, but school's been monstrous. Seriously, whoever said, "university is the best time of your life" is clearly mistaken. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

November 26th

November 26th promised to be a bright day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear blue and the leaves of the willows and other trees around the castle were coloured various shades of orange and brown. This years' autumn had been wonderful so far, and all the students seemed to enjoy it. Today especially, something magical hung in the air. Every student, professor and even the ghosts could feel it.

Lily was in the Fourth Years' dormitories, getting ready for breakfast when suddenly she heard an angry '_'what in Merlins name_" coming from down the stairs- that had now morphed into a concrete slide. Lily grinned and put down her hairbrush. She knew that voice, she had heard it tons of times. When she stepped out of the door and saw her oldest brother lying spread out on the floor, she knew she had been right. She laughed as she took in his appearance- his hair even more dishevelled than usual, his eyes narrowed in an angry stare at the slide and his glasses lay several inches away from his face. Lily giggled as she slid down into the Common Room. James stood up and gave her an annoyed look.

"One would think a womanizer such as yourself knows that those of the male species can't get up the stairs to the Girls' dormitories," she teased as she picked up the glasses and reached up her tiptoes to put them on James' nose. "It was one of the first rules the founders made," she went on.

"Very funny," James replied dryly. He put on his glasses and tried to flatten his hair- to no avail. He grumbled and cursed the stairs one more time before his face got serious and he looked at Lily.

"Do you want to take a walk? I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Lily was surprised. The only times James wanted to ''take a walk'' was when he needed advice or her back up when he had had a fight with either Albus or one of their parents.

"Sure," she replied. "But let me grab some breakfast first, I'm starving." She watched as James searched his satchel. "Already took care of that," he said with a grin as he pulled out a wrapped package, "is a bagel with peanut butter and banana okay?"

"Well," Lily said as she took the bagel, "at least now that you brought me my favourite breakfast, I know you need something important." She and James hopped through the portrait and onto the Seventh Floor. As it was fairly early, there weren't many students up yet and it was quiet in the Castle.

The past few days, James and Lily had talked less than they normally would. Everybody who had noticed knew it was because James had reacted extremely dramatically over the news of Lily and Scorpius dating, and Lily was also disappointed. Everybody knew James had a serious dating history, and she had never, ever, openly criticised the girls he went out with. That didn't mean she had liked all his girlfriends, some of them had been too stupid to transfigure a needle into a pencil- but Lily kept quiet about it. The only times she talked negatively about her brother's choices was when she was with Rose, and safely hidden from any curious classmates.

As the sibling walked down to the yard, Lily noticed she and her brother got various curious stares. Sure, she was used to the stares, and mostly she didn't even notice them. However, today everybody seemed to be just a bit more interested in the Potter siblings. Lily wondered why.

The minute they stepped through the doors and into the fresh air, James started to talk nervously. "Listen, I know I haven't had the best reaction to the fact that you and Scorpius are going out," he said. "But I just want you to know that I've made peace with it now, and that I trust your judgement."

Lily sighed in relief and grabbed James hand to squeeze it. She had really hated the way James reacted and she was actually a bit hurt that he didn't trust her, but she knew that he must have really struggled with how he acted if he made such a point of making his excuse towards her.

Lily took another bite of her bagel and thought back of the times they were all younger.

When she was little, she had always looked up to both her brothers, but maybe a bit more to James. He was she and Albus' big brother; he protected his siblings when something happened. He was the one that found out where their dad kept the Map and the Cloak, and when he went to Hogwarts, both Lily and Albus received weekly updates about what their brother was up to.

The two siblings walked on in silence, turning around to head back to the castle. Lily could sense there was something else James wanted to talk about, but she knew her brother- he'd begin about it himself. Not even ten steps later, she heard James cough nervously. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," James confessed. _Finally. _"Do tell," said Lily as she took the final bite of her bagel.

"Well, remember that job the Canons offered me? As their Chaser?" Lily nodded.

A few weeks ago, all everybody could talk about was a rumour that James Potter was offered a job in Quidditch. Nobody knew whether it was true or not, because those who were involved kept quiet about it, and Harry and Ginny had asked James to think the decision through carefully. If he took the job, he had to stop school, which meant he didn't have a diploma. James had decided that he wouldn't take the job. He liked it too much at Hogwarts, and he wasn't sure a career in Quidditch was what he wanted. Though Lily knew that he sometimes still regretted his decision- especially during History of Magic classes.

"Their stand-by chaser, Josephine Jenkins, has gotten severely injured during a training, and now that Josh Page is transferring to Africa, they're one player short. And they offered me the job again," James said.

"James that's great!" Lily exclaimed. She turned around to look at James, who had a small smile on his face.

"So, you think I should do it?" He asked. Lily nodded her head quickly. "Yeah! I know you didn't take the job the first time because everybody said it's the best to stay in school and get your diploma, but a Quidditch career is what you've been dreaming of since you stole dad's broom when you were five," she said with a big smile on her face. "Besides, mum and dad will support you, whatever career you choose. You know that, right?"

James took a deep breath in and then blew the air back out. Lily could see the tension from his shoulders disappear, just like the frowns on his forehead. So that was what had been bothering him, and why they got more attention today then normally. She looked at her big brother. The corners of his mouth kept going upward, constantly forming a half smile. Lily was proud of her brother. She knew he had the tendency to follow the wish of others, even when it wasn't what he really wanted. Doing something he had wanted since he was little would be good for him, and a spot on a Quidditch team was not something every 18-year old got offered. It would be though, of course, but Lily was sure that her brother would make it.

It was only two days later that Lily received a letter from her parents. She and Rose were at breakfast when Lily saw Boreas come flying in among the other Owls. He dropped the letter half on her plate, and then sat down on her shoulder. After Lily had given him a piece of toast he bit her finger in affection and flew away. Her father had bought Boreas when James went to Hogwarts, figuring that it was time to let go of Hedwig's loss and move on.

Lily recognized the handwriting on the letter immediately and she felt her stomach turn a bit heavy. She had no idea how their parents would react to the fact that James was dropping out of school. She knew James had told their parents yesterday, but he had gotten back so late that she hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet.

She finished the last bit of her tea before she told Rose that she was going to look for a quiet place to read the letter. Rose, not being a morning person, only nodded vaguely before she poured herself another cup of coffee. Lily couldn't help but grin; Rose needed at least two cups of coffee in the morning, otherwise she was a wreck.

Lily quietly walked to the Library, and jumped when two hands closed around her waist and pulled her back into a body. A warm, muscled, nice-smelling body. She smiled when Scorpius turned her around and gave her a slow kiss on the lips. Lily sighed and leaned into Scorpius, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her fingers wander through his damp hair. After a few of his soft kisses, Scorpius pulled back and grabbed Lily's hand while they walked to the Library together.

"I figured you'd go here," he said with a smirk. Then he gestured at the letter. "Is that your parents' reaction to your part in Jamie becoming a High School drop out?"

Lily gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Yes, and stop calling my older brother Jamie," she said and rolled her eyes when Scorpius frowned and rubbed his arm.

"Please," she said, "if you can't handle that, you should seriously consider quitting the House Team, because boy are you going to get hurt," she teased.

Scorpius was the one to roll his eyes this time before he focused on the letter. "So," he expectantly said, "are you going to open it?" Lily let go of Scorpius hands and looked at the letter. She turned the envelope in her hands around, trying to see if the way the address was written could tell her something about the content.

"I guess," she sighed. Then she looked up at Scorpius, who had a smirk on his face. "But," she warned, "not when you're with me. Go away. Go get ready for our date or something."

Scorpius made a sad face and thought of carrying on, but he saw that Lily was serious.

"Fine," he said. "But I expect to hear everything later. Meet you at twelve?" Lily nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait by the staircase. You're still not telling me what we're gong to do?"

She had tried to get it out of him the past few days, but Scorpius wouldn't tell her a damn thing.

"Nope," Scorpius smirked. "But I might give you a hint if you give me a kiss." Lily smiled and gave Scorpius the sweetest of kisses, putting her hand on his cheek before she pulled back.

"That was a kiss," she stated. "Now what's my hint?" She knew the minute the boy's mouth formed the perfect Malfoy smirk that he had fooled her. "Wear shoes," Scorpius smirked as he turned around and ran out of the hall, laughing while he ducked for Lily's spells.

A/N: And? Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: (and it's been a while, but I still feel the sameeeeee) (sorry) I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I promise to make it up to you in the next couple of days ;)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.**

Lily waved at Madame Pince before she walked over to her favourite table. The Library was quiet, as it was a Saturday morning and most students were still at breakfast, or in bed. She reached her favourite table, in the back of the Library, close to a big, stained glass window. It was her favourite because in the winter she could watch over the yard, and in summer times the sun would shine through it and provide a bit of warmth in the cold, dark library. She sat down and threw her book bag on the chair next to her. Lily made herself comfortable and took the letter from the bag. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm down and then tore the envelope open.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sure you know James is quitting school to start a career in Quidditch. And I hope you know your mother and I know you had something to do with it. Or well, I know you had something to do with it, your mother is still convinced this is a joke and James will change his mind. Which I know he won't. I just wanted to say thank you. Your mother was, and is, still completely against the idea of James dropping out of school, but I think it'd be good for him. To be fair, I think he should've taken it the first time. (Don't tell your mother, though. She thinks I'm with her, on this one.)_

_Anyway, tell your brothers I said hey and that we miss them. Oh, and that writing a letter every now and then never killed somebody._

_I love you flower,_

_Dad. _

Lily sighed from relief and a smile formed on her face. Her parents weren't mad. Not at her, at least. She giggled when she re-read the "don't tell your mother-"part. She loved the relationship her parents had. When she was little, she always got a bit scared when her mother started yelling at her dad, but when she grew older, she realized it was out of love. From then on, she always dreamed of getting a relationship like her parents'. Of course, she knew the situation was completely different now. Her parents had survived fought and survived a war, after all. She sighed once more and put the letter back in the envelope.

She checked her watch and saw that it was eleven o'clock. Suddenly nerves struck. She had been cool about her date with Scorpius, but right now, her stomach was making flips and her hands were shaking. She needed Rose. Rose needed to tell her that everything was going to be fine. She ran back to the Hall and scanned for Roses' red curls, but she couldn't see them. She turned around and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, if Rose wasn't in the Hall then surely she must be there.

After she told the password she hopped through the Portrait hole and ran up the staircase to the Girls' dormitories. "Rose?" She called when she opened the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lily sighed in relief. Thank Merlin Rose was here.

"I need your help. I'm meeting Scorp in an hour and I wasn't nervous at all and now I am and I don't know what to do and what to wear and he won't tell me what to do and.." she trailed off when she saw Rose's amused stare. "I'm rambling, aren't I," she asked with a sheepish smile. Rose nodded. "You are, and that's okay because I know how much you like Scorpius," she said with a smile. "Listen," she said as she pulled Lily to sit next to her on the bed. "You'll be fine. Scorpius and you have been together alone countless times and it's never been awkward, right? You two fit, you have a connection and enough to talk about. And if you run out of things to talk about," she said wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulder with a grin, "you can kiss him."

* * *

What Lily didn't know, was that Scorpius was just as nervous. He was walking around in the boy's dormitories, following a path that was driving his roommates crazy.

"Man," Tomas said drowsily from the bed, "stop acting like a girl. You're being bloody irritating."

Scorpius shot him an annoyed glare. He hated that he was this nervous, because he had never been nervous around Lily, and he would bet quite a few galleons that he was nervous for nothing and that Lily was probably still in the Library, not worrying about their date at all and writing back a letter to her parents.

He didn't even remember ever being this nervous for something; not even his Sorting had caused him this kind of nerves. "Hey Scorp," Thomas said, still lying on his bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine, "how did you plan on telling Lily that you and her brother bet for her?"

Scorpius stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought about that, he just figured he and Albus would keep quiet about it, but now that he thought about it, Lily was probably going to ask why he only asked her out now. He could say Albus wouldn't let him, which was true. Partly. He looked at his friend. Thomas was a jerk; he must 've been in a situation like this. "What would you do?" He asked.

"I would've never made the bet," Thomas said with a smirk. Then when he saw Scorpius' face he got serious.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were actually serious." He sat up and stretched. "Let me think for a minute," he said while he yawned. After a few seconds, Scorpius could tell that his friend had thought of something.

"I think," Thomas started, "that you shouldn't just tell her out of the blue. Don't go all "hey your brother and I bet for you how 'bout a kiss.' Just wait until she broaches the subject, and then you'll answer honestly. Or, you know, Slytherin honestly," he said with a smirk.

Scorpius chuckled before he glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to twelve. "Thanks mate," he said. "I gotta go, wish me luck," he said as he made his way out of the boys' dormitories and into the Common Room. He grinned as he heard Thomas shout from the dormitories and grabbed his jacket from where it hung over a lounge chair. He walked past the couch and nodded at a few younger Slytherins, who seemed to be a bit bummed out that they couldn't go to Hogsmeade yet, and instead had to stay on the grounds of the Castle.

As he walked out of the Common Room and into the chilly hallway, his nerves calmed. He was just going to hang out with Lily; it was not like they had never done that before. And even if it was awkward today, which he was almost sure wouldn't be the case, they could go back to just being friends. He hoped, at last.

When Lily jumped the last three steps from the Grand Stairs, she could already see Scorpius waiting for her. Her stomach jumped a bit and she could feel her cheeks warm. _Merlin, stop it._ She mentally told herself_. It's just Scorpius. _No big deal. She took a deep breath in and out before she walked up to her friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

Scorpius whirled around and as soon as he saw her, a big smile formed on his face. "Hi," Lily said nervously.

"Hi," Scorpius said with a genuine smile. He then retrieved something from his pocket. Lily started to laugh when she saw what he held in his hand. "You cannot be serious," she said as she eyed the Slytherin tie he held. Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

"You know I'm always serious," he said in a teasing voice. "I hope you know I'm not going to wear that," Lily said seriously.

Scorpius merely smirked and looked at her with a mischievous face. "You don't have to wear it," he explained with a smirk. Before Lily could breathe out in relief, Scorpius continued. "I'm going to blindfold you with it." Lily started to laugh, but saw that Scorpius' face was completely free of wrinkles.

"You're mad," Lily said with a frown. "Far from it, actually." Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Scorpius tie the green material around her head, and for some reason she felt her cheeks warm. Apparently, getting blindfolded was far more intimate than she'd ever expected.

"What now?" Lily asked when the knot was tied. She felt Scorpius grab her hand and laced her fingers through his. "Now I'm going to make sure you don't fall on your face, because sitting at your side while you're in a hospital bed does sound great, it's not what I planned for today," Scorpius said. Lily could actually _hear_ his smirk.

A/N: yes, yes I know you're all waiting for date (I hope at least) but I'm working on it. Please tell me about your perfect date, give me ideas that I can use in their first date! :)


End file.
